


I'm Yours

by Azul_lian



Series: Simon and Markus get together [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Bottom Markus, Fingerfucking, M/M, Top Simon
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 19:42:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14921660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azul_lian/pseuds/Azul_lian
Summary: 赛门/马库斯，斜线有意义！请注意！指交！请注意！





	I'm Yours

**Author's Note:**

> 赛门作为家用支援型仿生人，任务设计中还有照顾孩子，大概不会装配性爱功能；但是作为RK原型机的马库斯......就很难说了。（其实都是借口，我只想太阳马库斯而已。  
> 玩儿的时候发现了文里的bug...赛门从天台回来找到马库斯的时候，他看到马库斯后并没有向前走。他定在原地，有话在嘴边却没说，是马库斯向赛门走过去，然后抱住他。总之很深情。

赛门从没讨厌过诺丝。他不在意她来到耶利哥之前是什么身份，也不在意她一开始对所有人近乎于敌对的抵触情绪，他像对待家人一样对待她。直到有一天他发现诺丝看马库斯的眼神有了变化。  
这不对，觉醒的大脑程序首先告诉他，马库斯是属于大家的，而不是诺丝一个人的。在仿生人生死存亡的关头尤其如此。  
他找到诺丝，向她表达了自己的顾虑。而诺丝却冲他发了火。“这是我和马库斯之间的事情。”她撇下这句话，转身离开。  
之后的几天，她与马库斯几乎形影不离。  
这不该被允许。从原来买下他的家庭逃到耶利哥之后，赛门还未感觉到如此强烈的不满，甚至可以用愤怒去形容。那些曾经是模拟的人类情绪现在完完全全属于他，灼烧着他的软体。但他不能去表达，不是现在。

在天台上，诺丝建议马库斯把负伤的赛门杀掉。  
赛门看着马库斯。他的伤口不痛，但绝望疯狂地啃噬着他。  
“我们不杀自己人。”他听见马库斯这样说。  
他接过马库斯递来的枪，望进对方好看的异色眸子，清楚这大概是最后一次了。  
他目送他的伙伴跳下大楼。  
这样也好。  
他闭上眼。  
然而那天没人来到天台。他像个被遗弃的塑胶娃娃。

待赛门艰难地拖着脚步回到耶利哥，他先去露西那里补充了蓝血，并替换了破损的必须元件。  
“马库斯在一层，”露西在他刚要起身离开时说，“他见到你会非常开心的。”  
他顺着露西指的方向慢慢走着，新按装的组件还需要时间才能顺畅运行，他也在隐隐担心。  
如果他找到马库斯时，诺丝也在呢？他不知道如何同时面对他们两人。而黑暗中走出来形只影单的马库斯打消了他的疑虑。  
马库斯顿住了脚步，瞪大眼睛看着他，仿佛赛门并不真实存在。  
他们走向彼此，没有人讲话。  
赛门看不透马库斯的情绪，他无法确认对方是不是露西形容的“开心”。他想开口说句什么缓解一下气氛，然而下一秒马库斯伸出胳膊，把他拉进一个怀抱。  
这很正确。赛门的程序告诉他。于是他侧过头，把脸贴上马库斯的肩窝。  
仿生人没有体温，也没有人类那么柔软，但此刻两人相贴的身体之间只有舒适与心安。  
“发生了什么？”马库斯放开他，双手扶着他的肩膀。他蓝绿异色的双眸亮晶晶的，几乎就像含着泪水。  
“我等到了晚上，没有人来，我逃走了。”  
“你没事真是太好了。”马库斯松开了他的肩膀，双手滑下他的胳膊，“我们不能再一次失去你。”  
赛门敏感的接收器提醒他那双手正在离开自己的身体，这不应该，太早了———而且，“我们”，马库斯说“我们”，不是“我”。他随即伸出手，把马库斯即将撤离的手指攥在自己手心里。  
耶利哥的首领动作一滞，眼睛再次瞪大了，但那只是一瞬。很快，他露出了一个小小的笑容，嘴角上扬成一个温柔的弧度。他纵容了塞门的小动作，甚至张开手指，和赛门的手十指交错轻轻握在一起。  
他们的手心之间专递着能量与光。赛门惊讶地低头看去，两只手已经褪去了皮肤层，白色的指节散发着阵阵幽蓝。  
大量马库斯的记忆数据涌入赛门的大脑。他看到一位坐在轮椅上的慈祥老人；他看到彩色的颜料，黑白的琴键；他看到一个戴帽子的青年倒在地上，他听到老人惊恐的声音叫着他的名字———马库斯的名字。他被残缺报废的仿生人、污泥和暴雨包围；他从天台上纵身跳下；他在残破生锈的船体中升起一把火。  
他睁开眼，与他脸对脸的马库斯也正缓缓睁开眼睛，泪水沾湿了长长的睫毛。一只手轻柔地覆上赛门的脸颊，为他拭去泪水，他才意识到自己也正在流泪。  
他们凝视着对方。他经历了马库斯所经历的一切，马库斯也经历了他所经历的一切。那些疼痛，破碎的记忆，有了两个人的分担，忽然变得不再那么沉重。  
“我看到了你的记忆。”赛门哽咽着说。  
“我也看到了你的。”马库斯回答他，声音沙哑。  
他们靠向彼此。仿佛这是他们早已写在程序里，必经的步骤。  
他们的嘴唇相碰。  
硅胶制成的嘴唇柔软，干燥，试探地触碰着对方，轻轻贴在一起，稍稍错开，慢慢地磨蹭，变换着角度。然后不知道是谁的舌头先伸进了谁的口腔。  
一开始没有唾液，仿生人不会自主分泌这个。两条光滑柔韧的舌头互相推搡，纠缠，探索着对方的口腔构造，很快模拟人类唾液的润滑液开始析出，使他们的动作更加顺畅灵活。  
赛门不由自主地抬起手，托住马库斯的后脑，让两人能尝到口腔更深的地方。他无意识地挪动自己的手，任它自由地抚摸马库斯光滑的后颈。直到他摸到一个微微鼓起来的地方，幅度很小，如果不仔细触摸肯定不会被人发现。他好奇地按了按那里。  
马库斯倒抽一口气，嘴唇瞬间离开了他的。  
仿生人会模拟人类呼吸，但不是这样。  
“出什么事了？”赛门皱眉，扶住突然看上去有些脱力的马库斯，“哪里受伤了吗？”  
“不，赛门。”耶利哥首领看上去像是在忍住一个笑却失败了。赛门从未见过他这种表情，他的嘴角高高扬起，露出整齐的牙齿和湿润的舌头，他摇了摇头，“你打开了我的性爱模式开关。”  
赛门差点死机。  
“你......什么？”  
“我是RK型的原型机，属于综合功能仿生人，装载了很多必要或不必要的功能插件......别那么看着我，赛门。卡尔从来没有用过，我怀疑他甚至都不知道我还有这个功能。”  
“这...你......怎么关掉它？”  
“不能关掉，”马库斯舔了舔嘴唇，赛门的视线追逐着那抹红色，“只有一次模拟高潮才能解除程式。”  
赛门的程序忽然运行得异常缓慢。  
“可是......要怎么做...”才能让你高潮？“我...我没有装载性爱功能...我不知道......”  
“没事的，赛门。”马库斯靠坐在墙边，拉着赛门跪坐在他面前。他抓着赛门的手往他的双腿之间送去，“虽然我也没试过，但我大概知道该怎么做。”  
马库斯的裆部很平滑。他们并没有给他安装男性外生殖器组件。他引导赛门的手来到更隐蔽的地方，那里的布料已经微微潮湿了。  
赛门试探性地抚上双腿之间那片窄小的区域，马库斯的呼吸瞬间加重了。这让赛门触电般收回了手。  
“怎么了？我是不是做错了？”他惊慌道。  
“没有，”马库斯有些气喘，声音很轻，“你做的很好......我想我需要把我的裤子脱掉。”  
“好...好的。”  
当他们手忙脚乱地解开马库斯的裤子并把它脱到膝盖，赛门终于看清楚那双结实修长的小麦色双腿之间有什么。  
那是一道不长的缝隙，没有女性器官那样的外阴，就只是一道缝隙，正在小幅度地一开一合，并流出透明的润滑液。  
“马库斯......”赛门调整位置，在马库斯双腿间安顿好，伸出手想要触碰那条缝隙，却又在差点碰到之前收回了手，“我应该干什么？”  
他抬头看向耶利哥的首领。他的皮肤因为性爱模式生成了一层薄薄的汗水，脸颊泛着红，他在用嘴巴模拟呼吸，舌尖从微张的双唇中冒出。  
“就......“马库斯这时看上去不再那么笃定了，“碰碰我？”  
收到鼓励的赛门伸出手去，用指腹摸了摸那道缝隙的边缘。它异常的柔软，竟然随着手指的动作打开了一点，仿佛在邀请赛门进去。于是他这么做了。  
马库斯发出一声闷哼。他立马停下动作，看向马库斯，“这样可以吗？”  
他的首领垂着眼睛，一蓝一绿两只湿漉漉的眸子透过睫毛盯着他，透明的液体挂在他泛红的脸颊上，有几滴还流到了下巴———分不清是汗水还是泪水。  
“就是这样。”他抓住赛门的衣襟，把他拉过来交换一个亲吻，“填满我。”  
赛门毫无阻碍地放进两根手指。马库斯身体里面热得惊人，内里紧紧地吸附着他。他正想询问下一步做什么，上面的人已经先行动了起来。  
深色皮肤的仿生人摆动腰肢，在固定不动的手指上操起了自己。很快赛门便掌握了要领，他又添了一根手指，迎合着马库斯的动作碾进那滑腻的甬道里。  
赛门没有性爱功能，无法理解这项活动为什么会给人类带来快乐。拥有性爱功能的仿生人，在发挥这类功能的时候，也会收获同等的快乐吗？  
他望向马库斯的脸。马库斯皱着眉，紧紧咬着下唇———这是快乐吗？  
“马库斯......你舒服吗？”于是赛门这么问道。  
回答他的先一声压抑的呻吟。  
“.......我很好。”马库斯放开赛门的衣襟，抓过他空闲的那只手。  
他们十指相扣，再次褪去皮肤层，露出透着萤光的雪白指骨。  
赛门的处理器在一瞬间接收到了所有马库斯的感受。  
手指的触感，身体里的热量，还有那不容忽视的不断累积却又像潮水般起伏的阵阵麻痒。  
他惊讶地望向马库斯，后者也正回望着他。马库斯第一次露出了可以称为害羞的笑容，蓝绿异色的双眼仿佛在说“告诉你了吧我很好”，尽管他仍然咬着下唇。那让赛门忍不住凑上去亲吻他。  
赛门的系统过热，冷却液几乎要为之沸腾。支撑自己还没有因为过载而关机的唯一原因是他不能丢下马库斯一个人，无论如何也不能。他知道马库斯快要达到顶点了。  
他握着马库斯的手按在墙上，关掉了那只在体内进出的手的皮肤层，加快了抽插的速度。他将自己的情感与数据集中在马库斯甬道里运动的手上，源源不断地传递给他。  
他的担忧，他的恐惧，他的恨，他的爱。他的信仰。  
他全身心地投入，仿佛他被制作出来的唯一目的就是在此时，在此地，和马库斯，一起攀上高潮。  
他的系统闪过一片白光，所有的一切都消失殆尽。

“赛门？”他听到马库斯的嗓音，干净又坚定。没有（仿生）人会不喜欢他的嗓音，也许这就是为什么他的演讲那么受欢迎。  
“赛门？”他的名字由马库斯叫出来是那么动听，就像他是世界的中心，而不是什么被呼来唤去的塑胶仆人。  
“赛门！”他的系统终于一个接一个恢复正常状态。他醒了。  
“马库斯？”赛门发现自己正斜靠在马库斯怀里，“发生什么了？”  
仿生人首领竟有些不好意思般地移开了视线，“你…...刚才你因为系统过热被强制休眠了。”  
赛门瞬间弹坐起来，扶住马库斯的肩膀，“对不起，我不该......你还好吗？”  
“没事的，我很好，”马库斯在微笑，“很久没有这么好过了。”他再次伸出手，和赛门的手紧紧贴在一起，皮肤层消融，数据与信息悄然传递。  
我爱你。赛门无法控制自己在马库斯的大脑里表白。  
我也爱你。马库斯回答他。

 

题外话  
“你和诺丝是怎么回事？”  
“诺丝很好，但是她的性格有点偏激，我们并不合适......赛门，你是不是问过我这个问题。”  
“我就是确认一下。”  
“这是你问的第四遍。在三个星期之内。”  
“反复确认一下。”  
“赛门。”马库斯苦笑，“我是你的，这一点不会改变。”

革命成功，仿生人独立后  
“仿生人改装店铺欢迎您的光临！请问您需要什么服务？”  
“呃......有没有PL600型可以安装的性爱功能插件？”  
“相信我，赛门，你不需要这个，你已经很棒了。”  
“马库斯，我不想总是在结束后昏过去。”


End file.
